


Top of the World

by ItsNotEasyBeingQueen



Series: The Art and Science of Kissing, by Blaine Anderson [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen/pseuds/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: One-shot set in "The Art and Science of Kissing, by Blaine Anderson" verse.  Finally out of Lima and searching for a place to live in New York, Kurt finds an apartment with a very special feature that makes it perfect for him and Blaine.  Originally posted as part of the 2019 Klaine CrissColfer Valentine's Day Challenge.





	Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> The Valentine's Day Challenge prompt for this day was the song "Top of the World" by The Carpenters. Fun fact: I think Karen Carpenter had one of the most incredible voices in the history of ever.

“I don’t know about this, gorgeous,” Blaine said, walking slowly through the space and glancing around skeptically.  “There isn’t much in the way of, you know, _walls._ ”

Kurt was undaunted.  He slid the heavy door closed behind him and crossed to stand beside his boyfriend, tangling their fingers together.  “Don’t be so provincial,” Kurt teased, trying hard not to laugh at the dirty look his comment garnered.

“I’m sorry, did you say _provincial_?  Does this look provincial to you?” Blaine asked, gesturing to his torn jeans, combat boots, tight band t-shirt and faded leather jacket.

“Calm down, no one is challenging your bad-assery,” Kurt soothed, patting Blaine on the shoulder with his free hand.  “I just meant that you’re thinking like an Ohioan instead of thinking like a New Yorker.  This is an amazing find, Blaine!  Do you know what we could do with this space? 

“Open a roller rink?” Blaine scoffed.

Kurt gave him a hard glare.  “Work with me, Anderson.  We’ve got a limited budget, and this is the best thing we’ve seen so far.”

In truth, it wasn’t that great, but they hadn’t expected anything fancy for their first place.  It all seemed a bit like a dream that they were here at all.  By some sort of miracle (and, if you asked Kurt, no small amount of badgering on his part to keep Blaine’s nose clean), Blaine graduated from McKinley on time with Kurt, and was accepted to NYU.  For his part, Kurt was over the moon to have been accepted to NYADA to study.  Yes, things were looking up for the unlikely couple.

They’d separated again, Kurt stepping aside to let Blaine explore on his own.  “I guess we could put up some partitions or something to break things up a little,” Blaine mused as he strolled about, not noticing Kurt bouncing up and down as he watched Blaine warm up to the idea. 

“Exactly!  It’ll be great.  I promise.”

Blaine turned and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his enthusiastic boyfriend.  He held out his hand, beckoning Kurt to him and wrapping his arms around his waist when he did.  “Our own little love nest in Murderville,” he wisecracked, kissing Kurt gently on the cheek.

“It’s not Murderville, Blaine.  It’s Bushwick.”  Blaine arched a thick eyebrow, but kissed Kurt again anyway.

“You haven’t seen the best part.  Come on,” Kurt exclaimed, slipping away from Blaine and dragging him to a door in the corner that Blaine hadn’t noticed.  They ascended a long staircase and Kurt used the apartment key to open the lock on a second door at the top.  “You’re going to like this.”

“I already like the view, beautiful,” Blaine replied.  Kurt turned back to find Blaine staring exactly where he thought he would be. 

“Still a pervert?”

“For you?  Always,” he grinned.

Shaking his head, Kurt turned the door handle and opened the door, surprising Blaine with the blast of fresh air.  He held the door for Blaine to pass through, then put a brick in front of the door that was apparently kept nearby for exactly that purpose.  He took Blaine’s hand and led him across the rooftop to the short wall at the edge. 

The view wasn’t anything spectacular.  This was Bushwick, after all.  But they both understood that it wasn’t about the view. 

“Kurt,” Blaine gasped, nearly breathless.  He tore his eyes from the view to gaze into Kurt’s, surprising both of them with the unexpected tears appearing there. 

Kurt bit his lip, fighting back tears of his own at how this one small gesture had touched Blaine so deeply.  “I thought of you the second I saw this.  It can be your place to go when it all gets to be too much.  It’s not much of a view, but…”

“It’s perfect,” Blaine interrupted, pulling Kurt to him and kissing him soundly on the lips.  They traded kisses for a long while, passionately at first, then more slowly and deeply.   Kurt protested when Blaine pulled away to speak.  “There’s just one thing.   You know how you said this could be _my_ place to go?” Blaine murmured as he continued to pepper small kisses across Kurt’s cheek and jaw.

“Mmm hmm,” Kurt hummed in response, eyes closed.

“I thought this rooftop could maybe be _our_ place to go, instead,” Blaine suggested. 

Kurt opened his eyes in surprise.  “Really?”

“Of course.  Then it really will be perfect.”

Kurt loosened his hold on Blaine enough to turn him around.  They both faced outwards towards the city, Kurt wrapped around Blaine from behind and his head tucked over his shoulder.  The sun was starting to set, faint tinges of gold and pink decorating the sky.  “So, you like our little hideaway in Murderville, then?” he teased.

Blaine crossed his arms over Kurt’s, leaning back into the warmth of his boyfriend’s embrace.  “With you beside me, gorgeous?  Feels like the top of the world.” 


End file.
